Hawkeye Whiskers
Whiskers Hawkeye(VWF072) was born on September 6, 2004, in the Whiskers. Her mother was Flower, and her father was Zaphod. Hawkeye was born with three litter-mates which included her one sister Cruise(VWF075) and her two brothers Mitch(VWM074) and Logan(VWM073). Hawkeye and her siblings were not the only litter living in the group at that time; there were two other litters of pups belonging to Mozart and Baddiel. By the time Flower's litter was four weeks old, they could not head out foraging with the group as the other two litters were not old enough. After a burrow move led by Yossarian, one of Mozart's pups died. Following this all of the litters started to go foraging with the adults. During that time one of Mozart's pups and Baddiel's pups disappeared, but Hawkeye and her siblings survived to adulthood. Hawkeye, unlike her older sisters, didn't mate with rovers and wasn't evicted by her mother. Her older sisters Mozart, Kinkaju, Super Furry Animal, Armanita Ditch, and Monkulus were evicted along with Hawkeye's niece De La Soul. Four females formed the Starsky. With most of the oldest females gone, Hawkeye became one of the oldest females in the group at the age of three. During a group split, Hawkeye and five of her sisters mated with rovers thought to be from the Elveera. Her mother Flower died on January 25, 2007, from a snake bite. Her older sister Rocket Dog took the position of dominant female. Shortly after Flower's death, Hawkeye and her younger sisters Finn, Flo, Petra, and Ella gave birth to a mixed litter of eight pups consisting of Squig, Murray, Etosha, Amira, Rhogan Josh, Rufus, Chiriqui, and Burdock on February 1, 2007. All the pups survived. After this, some of Whiskers split off and formed the Aztecs. Later, some of the Whiskers' males left and formed the Incas, but they ended up joining the Aztecs. Hawkeye's father Zaphod and brother Logan were with them. Soon after, Rocket Dog began to evict some of the subordinate females. Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra, and Cheetara were all evicted by Rocket Dog in late 2007. They were all considered Last Seen, but they were not gone forever. Baobab In December of 2007, Hawkeye and her sisters Cruise, Petra, and Cheetra reappeared and had teamed up with three wild males to form a new group called the Baobab. The three wild males were named Al Pacino, Al Capone, and Al Catraz. Hawkeye and her sister Cruise were the oldest females in the group, with Petra being three months younger and Cheetra being nine months younger. Hawkeye beat her sister Cruise and the other two females and took dominant female status. Al Pacino took male dominance beside her. The next month she gave birth to Mumbulu, Kiango, Kiboko, Njovu, Zikomo, and Kaya Mawa. All the pups survived. She and her sister Cruise soon became pregnant and gave birth in April 2008; Cruise gave birth to three pups while Hawkeye gave birth to Moby, Honey, Porcelain, VBBP016, and VBBP017. VBBP016 and VBBP017 were soon predated after they began to forage with the adults. In July, Hawkeye got pregnant but aborted her litter. She then lost dominance to Cruise. Hawkeye became pregnant again and overthrew Cruise in September 2008. Once again though, she aborted her litter, but she managed to get pregnant again. In November, Hawkeye gave birth to one male pup named Fatty Mc Fatty. Hawkeye fell pregnant shortly afterwards, but in February 2009 she aborted her litter while Cruise successfully gave birth to four pups. In March, Kiango, Njovu, Kaya Mawa, and one of Cruise's daughters gave birth to a mixed litter that included VBBP028, VBBP029, VBBP030, VBBP031, VBBP032, and VBBP033. However, the group abandoned them and they were all lost. That same month Al Capone overthrew Al Pacino and became the new dominant male by Hawkeye's side. On May 3, 2009, Hawkeye gave birth to VBBP034, Shenanigan, VBBP036, VBBP037, and VBBP038, but four of the pups went missing within a month. Only Shenanigan survived. On September 9, 2009, Hawkeye give birth to Akiko, Leptis Magna, Lionel, and Bumpy. In November 2009, Hawkeye got pregnant again. That same month eight members split and formed the Urukhai, but they rejoined the group within a month. In December 2009, Hawkeye gave birth to her last litter, which included Buck, Spitz, Mum, and Sol-Leks. Death In early April 2010, Hawkeye sadly died after she was hit by a car. That same month the Baobab also lost eight other members. In May 2010, Hawkeye's sister Cruise took over as dominant female of the group. ''Meerkat Manor'' Hawkeye was featured in the first season of Meerkat Manor. She played a pup called Rocky while her litter-mates Cruise and Mitch played themselves and Logan played a pup named Einstein. She was part of the very first litter Flower had in the year, and the first litter to emerge in the entire show. Hawkeye was shown to be a quick learner by tackling a scorpion. However, she was mistakenly sometimes referred to as a male. Hawkeye might have played pregnant Daisy or Maybeline during the middle of season three. Hawkeye later played herself in season 4 of Meerkat Manor. She was mentioned once as being a pregnant female under Rocket Dog, but she had no further part on the show. Family Mother: Flower Father: Zaphod Sister: Cruise Brothers: Logan and Mitch Mates: Unknown rover, Al Pacino, and Al Capone Hawkeye's Offspring First possible litter, a mix litter, mothers Hawkeye, Petra, Flo, Finn, and Ella Burdock (VWF115) Last Seen in October 2010 Rhogan Josh (VWM116) Last Seen in November 2009. Amira (VWF117) Deceased, died in May 2008 from a snake bite Squig ( VWF118) Last Seen in January 2012. Chiriqui (VWF119) Deceased, died in mid 2007 Rufus (VWM120) Last Seen in August 2013, former dominant male of Lazuli. Etosha (VWM121) Deceased, died on April 15, 2007 Murray (VWM122) Deceased, died of TB in 2007 First Litter in Baobab born on January 25, 2008; fathered by Al Pacino Mumbulu (VBBM004) former dominant male of Mayans, Last Seen in May 2014 Kiango (VBBF005) Last Seen in April 2010 Kiboko (VBBM006) Last Seen in July 2014 Njovu (VBBF007) Last Seen, disappeared in September 2009 Zikomo (VBBF008) Last Seen, left the group in December 2010 Kaya Mawa (VBBF009) Last Seen, disappeared in October 2009 Second Litter born on April 13, 2008; fathered by Al Pacino Moby (VBBM013) Last Seen in early 2011. Honey (VBBF014) Last Seen; left the group in December 2010 Porcelain (VBBF015) Last Seen in December 2010 VBBP016, Predated in May 2008 VBBP017, Predated in